


Little Witch Barotrauma

by Zangster



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Barotrauma AU, Comedy, F/F, Horror, Psychological Horror, Submarines, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: Several hundred years into the future, Europa, one of Jupiter's moons, has become colonized. Due to the surface of the planet being too irradiated for survival, colonies and outposts have been established under the layer of ice which covers the surface of the moon. Beneath the ice layer is a vast ocean used as a transport network between colonies and as a source for natural resources. The ocean also allowed for the creation of transportation shafts which interconnect the colonies throughout the moon.Captain Diana Cavendish and her crew are returning back to port after recovering a couple alien artifacts. Naturally, it all goes wrong.





	Little Witch Barotrauma

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a Barotrauma AU. Fair warning, there will be a lot of horror and blood, so if that's not your thing, don't read.

_ Captain Diana Cavendish. Log #6 _

_ It has been 11 days since we departed from Nova Station to investigate the alien ruins. We were able to recover two artifacts: A metallic cube and a biological sample. Personally, I am fascinated yet disturbed by them, so both are under heavy surveillance. Although the rest of the crew are still holding, I can tell they’re looking forward to their break. The waters of Europa have been kind to us over the last few days, but that only serves to put me on more edge. _

_ The actual recovery of the artifact went smoothly. Thanks to our Engineer...Constanze...I’m not going to try to pronounce her last name… and our weapon’s expert Amanda O’Neill, our ship ran efficiently and we fought off any hostile creatures approaching us. Once we arrived at our destination, our dive expert, Atsuko Kagari, and the linguist assigned to us, Professor Lotte Yanson, went out. I’m not entirely sure how she did it, but Ms. Yanson opened the stone doors of the ruins, allowing us to recover the artifacts. After some minor maintenance led by our mechanic, Barbara Parker, we began our trek home. _

_ Our ship’s resident scientist, Doctor Sucy Manbavaran, has been acting relatively normally...well...as normal as she usually is. She seems entranced by the biological sample but has agreed to leave it alone until we get to Nova. As long as nobody is getting poisoned, I’m not too worried about her. _

_ Amanda has been slipping up more than usual, missing her daily rounds or slacking off during duty. She is most likely restless from being on the sub for an extended period of time. Luckily, I’ve sent Hannah England to deal with her, and now the two seem closer than before. I think I even saw Amanda teaching her how to use the weapon systems. _

_ The resident cook, Ms. Jasminka Antonenko, actually worries me the least. She has yet to frown this entire trip and has been invaluable in keeping the morale of the ship up. Constanze has been repairing everything she sees in order to keep her hands busy, but I think I saw her around Ms. Antonenko yesterday. _

_ Ms. Parker and Ms. Yanson have been comparing notes about a number of topics, from the structure of the alien ruins to a fictional series called, “Nightfall.” Either way, I’m glad they found some common interests to keep their mind off the mission. _

_ As for Ms. Atsuko Kagari- _

“Captain! You up there?”

Diana sighed, pausing her recorder and standing up from her table. She turned toward the ladder that led up to her room.

“Akko, do you mind? I’m trying to record my log,” she said, peeking down at the brunette. “You’ve been on ten other missions with me and I have to keep reminding you.”

“Sorry,” she said, smiling sheepishly. “But if I let you continue, you would’ve been up there for another two hours, and you’d miss dinner.”

Diana shook her head, climbing down the ladder and smoothing out her blue uniform.

“I...guess I lost track of time.”

“Like usual,” quipped Akko. “Jasa made Beef Stroganoff and something called Knish. It smelled so good that I knew I had to drag you down here.”

Right as Diana was about to reply, the scent hit her nose, and she found her mouth watering. Akko smirked.

“Perhaps...I am hungrier than I thought,” said Diana, whose pace had mysteriously sped up.

“That’s our Captain!”

* * *

The humming of the ship calmed the doctor as she walked in her lab. Sucy found that telling Amanda she would guard the artifacts worked better than she thought. In fact, she almost gagged over the giggling of her and Hannah as they took their food to Amanda’s room. It didn’t matter now. She was alone, and she could finally do some actual research for once.

After putting on a hazmat suit, she opened the quarantine room. The small room caused the humming of the ship to grow louder, and she set her eyes on her target. She grabbed the biological capsule and brought it to her workstation. With steady hands and steady intentions, she got to work, taking additional samples, observing how they reacted with other materials, and extracting some liquid into a syringe. She knew this was against orders, but she just couldn’t help herself. It was a new lifeform, a new discovery, and she had to be the first. She had to  _ study it _ . She had to  **observe how it reacted with humans-**

“Sucy? Are you there? It’s dinner time!”

“Yeah, Lotte. Give me a few moments,” said the Doctor, pulling off her hazmat suit and closing the doors to her lab. Still, she made sure her the vial was in her coat pocket. Unknowingly, the quarantine door was left open.

* * *

“Looking forward to a quiet night?” asked Jasminka, serving up another batch of food.

The seven crew members were sitting in the mess hall. Jasminka stood behind the counter while Constanze sat on a high stool nearby her. The other five were near the main table, setting down their food.

“Not if Amanda and Hannah have anything to say about it,” groaned Barbara. “Our walls are not soundproof enough, and they are soundproof.”

“I mean, we should’ve seen this coming, honestly,” said Akko, sitting down with Diana. “This mission was the tipping point for them, and the tension from previous excursions was suffocating.”

“You’re one to talk,” said Sucy, bringing three glasses of waters for her, Barbara and Lotte.

“What are you implying, Doctor Manbavaran?” asked Diana, sipping on her tea.

“This is ship is really small,” said Sucy, looking out of the reinforced glass window into the black abyss. “So any tension is multiplied and obvious.”

“She’s right, you know,” said Lotte, sipping on her water. “We are a small crew, so little things get noticed much more often.”

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Akko, her mouth full of food. “By the way, amazing as usual Jasa!”

The Russian girl gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

“Girls. Although we should be relaxed, we should still maintain a certain level of professionalism while we’re at thousands of meters under water. Now, I want an overview of the condition of the ship.”

The conversations turned a little more serious. Akko, despite her carefree attitude, gave a detailed report of every High-Pressure-Divesuit and diving supplies. Barbara assured that the nuclear reactor was running at peak efficiency and they had enough power and fuel for whatever the sea threw at them. Finally, Sucy gave an inventory of their current medical supplies.

“Speaking of which, wasn’t Amanda supposed to guard the artifacts?” asked Diana.

“I covered for her, then came here,” said Sucy, nonchalantly. “Before you get your panties in a twist, who else is gonna mess with that stuff? It’s only the nine of us on the ship.”

“Still, these are alien artifacts. We have no idea how they may react, which is why I want constant surveillance over it.”

“Got it. I’m going back,” said Sucy, walking off.

“Oh, by the way, Amanda told me that we’re at 50% of our railgun ammunition,” said Akko.

“Alright. Everybody, back to your stations. Let’s keep this sub running at peak efficiency for just one more day and go home, okay?”

After a series of affirmatives, everybody went off their separate ways.

* * *

“You’ve been coughing a little more than usual, Barbara,” said Lotte, sitting on a console while her companion tinkered with the reactor and electrical equipment.

“I just ate too fast,” said Barbara, clearing her throat. “Pass me the wrench?”

“If you say so,” said Lotte, standing up. “By the way, is Sucy acting a little weird?”

“She is weird,” grunted Barbara.

“I mean...weirder than usual?”

“You’ve known her longer than I have. What do you think?” asked Barabara, a little curious now.

“I mean, she is a little...eccentric, but never too closed off. She’s been in her lab for a few hours now and not responding to her comms.”

“...Okay, that is weird. Go check on her.”

“You sure?”

“I’ll be fine here.”

“Alright, thanks...Barbara…”

As she started walking, Lotte collapsed, hitting a fuse box on her way down. The lights flickered off as Barbara heard the thud. She pulled herself up only to see Lotte on the ground.

“Lotte? Lotte?!”

The blonde’s body began to convulse on the ground as the mechanic turned her on her back. 

“What happened?” asked Sucy, rushing into the room.

“She just collapsed! I don’t know why!”

Barbara began to panic much more, desperately trying to hold her friend’s limbs down. “What do we do? What do I do?!”

“Calm down!” shouted Sucy, slapping the girl. “I’ve seen this situation before! I need you to perform mouth-to-mouth while I restart her heart, okay?”

“Got it!” said Barbara, getting ready to do as she was told.

Sucy pumped Lotte’s heart and held down her legs, keeping her composure.

“Now!”

Right as Barbara went to push air into Lotte’s lungs, something shot out of her mouth, grabbing Barbara’s tongue.

Sucy smirked and closed the door as Barbara began to scream.

* * *

“That can’t be good,” said Amanda, clicking on her flashlight. “Are the railguns offline?”

“No. They’re still charged and charging,” said Hannah, looking at the glowing console. “It might just be the lights.”

_ “Constanze said she’s going to check it out,” _ said Jasminka over the radio.  _ “If all goes well, the lights should come on soon.” _

_ “Barbara, Lotte, and Sucy aren’t responding,”  _ said Diana in a steady voice.  _ “Amanda, meet up with Akko in the armory and suit up. Hannah, I need you to check the artifacts. They might have something to do with this. The radar looks clear, so we don’t need railguns at this moment.” _

“Copy that.” Amanda began to walk out of the room before Hannah stopped her.

“Be careful, okay?” said Hannah.

“I’ll be fine. You stay safe,” said Amanda, smirking. “We’ll be back together soon.”

With that, the two went their separate ways.

After trying not to trip in the dark over the various stairs and ladders, Amanda felt a sense of relief to see another source of light and a brown ponytail.

“Amanda! Thank god! It was starting to get creepy,” said the girl, jogging to the cabinets.

“Afraid of the dark?” teased Amanda, pulling out a stun baton and a revolver.

“Naw. Just glad to finally use that security training Diana forced me to go through,” said Akko, donning security armor and pulling out a shotgun.

“Isn’t that a little overkill?”

“I like being prepared.”

Amanda couldn’t argue with that, so once the two were fully equipped, they set out. They cleared every room, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. What scared them was that everything was ordinary. Other than the lights being out, nothing seemed to be wrong, which only served to accent normal things. The creaking of the walls, the hum of the engines, the metallic footsteps. Everything echoed for too long, and the light of the flashlight only led to more darkness. The two moved in silence before reaching a locked reactor room.

“Ready?” asked Akko, pulling out her stun baton.

“Yeah,” said Amanda, preparing to open the door. “On three. One, two, three!”

The two rushed into the room only to find silence. While there was damage at one of the fuse boxes, everything else looked fine. Nobody was there.

“See anything?” asked Akko, preparing to repair the lights.

“No. You work on those lights. I’ll make sure the reactor doesn’t blow up.”

After making sure it wouldn’t overheat, Amanda turned around to see...something...approaching Akko from behind. Without thinking, she rushed forward, shoving the figure out of the way.

“We got company!” she shouted, pulling out her baton.

Akko turned around and took a combat stance as well, yet faltered when she saw the figure, now illuminated by her helmet lights.

“Lotte?”

The young linguist still had a body of a human, but everything was...wrong. Greenish brownish tendrils spilled out of her mouth while unnatural veins bulged from her skin. Her hair seemed to grow to unnatural lengths at certain parts while others seemed to grow shorter. Her nails were longer and dripped a strange brown liquid. Lotte’s eyes were hazy yet focused on Akko, and she lunged at her.

“What the fuck?” whispered Amanda as Akko wrestled with her friend, trying to get her to snap out of it.

“Amanda! Behind you!”

The redhead turned around to come face to face with Barbara, who grabbed her shoulders and tried to shove her tendrils down her mouth. Amanda, reacting from instinct, pushed herself away and drew her pistol.

“You can’t be serious!” shouted Akko, who had finally pushed Lotte against the wall before being thrown across the room, slamming into the engine console.

“Don’t make me do this!” said Amanda, readying her pistol as the Barbara and Lotte turned their sights on her. Both began to walk towards her, arms raised and ready to kill. Amanda breathed in and out to steel her nerves, trying to forget the countless memories she made with the two girls. Finally, she flicked the safety off and-

Amanda screamed, looking down to see a blade protruding from her chest. Tearing up from the pain, she looked behind her…

“Hey Amanda,” said Hannah, twisting the knife.

“...Hannah?!” cried Amanda as Hannah lowered both of them to the ground. “W-Why?!”

“Now, we can be together forever,” said Hannah, her eyes colorless and her mouth in a genuinely happy grin. “Forever and ever, just you and me.”

Lotte and Barbara sunk their nails into Amanda’s stomach, causing her to scream even louder. 

“R-Run Akko!” She cried in agony as the two infected girls pulled back their tendrils to reveal rows of razor teeth, sinking them into Amanda’s neck. “Run!”

Her mind wasn’t working, but her body and instincts were. Akko bolted out of the room, running into a few walls in a panic. She didn’t have a destination, she just knew she had to get out of there. However, she could not run from the sights. No matter what direction she looked, she heard Amanda’s screaming. She heard Lotte and Barbara whispering and even saw flashes of their faces. The scraping of blades filled the halls, and Akko continued to run and run and run and run and run and run...

* * *

Jasminka smiled in relief as she found extra batteries in the supply room. Her communicator and flashlight were running out of battery, and she had forgotten to restock the supplies in the kitchen. She double checked her list to make sure she was carrying the proper emergency equipment. Batteries? Check. Plasma Cutter? Check. Welder? Check. Oxygen and breathing mask? Check. Satisfied, she walked back to the mess hall, ready to sit tight and await orders. Right as she was about to finish replacing the battery to her communicator, she opened the door and dropped what she was carrying.

“Oh, hey Jasa,” said Sucy. “Excuse the mess. I’m doing some experiments.”

Severed limbs. Puddles of red. Greenish infections on the body parts. Bloodied goggles. Blue hair.

“I had to see, you know?” said Sucy, completely calm yet in an unexplainable unnatural tone. “How it interacted, how it spread, how it would act on isolated parts. It’s so fascinating, isn’t it?”

Sucy moved with efficiency, her bloodied hands grabbing contaminated tools as she continued to take samples and observe them under her bloody microscope. Her white coat and pink hair were soaked red as she continued to cut Constanze’s body into chunks of various sizes with no hesitation.

_ “She must pay.” _

_ “Unforgivable.” _

_ “Murder her.” _

_ “Cut her up.” _

_ “Revenge.” _

_ “Vengeance.” _

_ “Butcher her.” _

_ “Like she butchered Constanze.” _

Jasminka walked silently to her kitchen while Sucy droned on, observing the parts she cut off and how the sample interacted with it.

“Oh, Jasa, can you get me another knife? Mine’s a little dull now.”

“Sure.”

Sucy moved her hand behind her to grab the knife but felt nothing. In fact, she didn’t even feel her arm move. She looked down to see her arm on the ground, her blood mixing with Constanze’s. Her gaze traveled up to her stump.

“...Now that’s just sloppy craftsmanship. Try again.”

Jasminka raised her butcher’s knife again. And again. And again. And again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again...

* * *

Akko curled into a ball. Every shadow seemed to jump at her. The halls echoed endlessly from screams and singing. Front and back, side to side, even in her very mind. There was nobody left.

_ “You’re all alone.” _

_ “You left your friend to die.” _

_ “You have nobody left.” _

_ “You should join your friends.” _

_ “Just die.” _

_ “It’ll be easy.” _

_ “And quick.” _

_ “And painless.” _

Shakily, Akko raised her pistol to her mouth. She was right. It was hopeless. There was nothing left. It would all be over soon. She flicked the safety off before-

“AKKO!”

Diana kicked the gun away from Akko’s hand and head, shocked at what she saw. She pulled the girl to her feet and shook her.

“Snap out of it!”

As if waking up from a dream, Akko returned to reality and straight into Diana’s calming blue eyes.

“D-Diana?” she asked, her voice wavering uncharacteristically. With that, she burst into tears and dove into her Captain’s arms. Diana, while desperate to find what the hell was going on, pulled her close, stroking her hair.

“They’re-they’re all dead…”

“What?”

“Amanda...got stabbed by Hannah, before Lotte and Barbara...massacred her as well.”

“Akko, I need you back here, okay?”

Akko sniffed but looked up.

“Our engines are out, and we have a large number of small signatures approaching us. We need to save anybody we can and get a distress beacon out, okay?”

Akko gulped. “We never found Constanze or Sucy, and Jasa is in the mess hall.”

“Then let’s go. We’re short on time.”

Diana helped Akko up to her feet and the two headed off to the mess hall. Diana held her pistol at the ready while Akko prepped her shotgun. They moved with caution and urgency, wary of what they would run into.

_ “I know, I know I’ve let you down. _

_ I’ve been a fool to myself. _

_ I thought that I could live for no one else.” _

Akko shook her head. The singing was coming back, and after seeing what Hannah did, she did not want to end up literally stabbing Diana in the back. Despite her best efforts, it continued.

_ “But now, through all the hurt and pain, _

_ It’s time for me to respect _

_ The ones you love mean more than anything.” _

Akko’s heart clenched, and her gaze traveled to Diana, how much they’ve been together, how helpful she was when Akko first arrived at the colony, how happy she felt when Diana finally got her promotion.

_ “So with sadness in my heart, _

_ Feel the best thing I could do _

_ Is end it all _

_ And leave forever.” _

Akko’s gaze traveled back to her gun, how quick she was to end her life. Still, if there was the slightest chance of her hurting Diana…

_ “What’s done is done, it feels so bad. _

_ What once was happy, now is sad. _

_ I’ll never love again, _

_ My world _

_ Is _

_ Ending.” _

“Do you hear that?” asked Diana, still holding her sight forward on guard.

“Wait, you can hear it too?” asked Akko, losing her focus.

“You could?” Diana turned to Akko. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I just...assummed it was the creepy whispers in my head that drove Hannah insane.”

“No, the singing is definitely real. I think it sounds like…”

“Jasminka!” said both girls happily. One of their friends were alive! They rushed to the mess hall. Once they opened the door, however, they regretted that decision.

_ “I wish that I could turn back time, _

_ Cause now the guilt is all mine. _

_ Can’t live without the trust from those you love.” _

Diana and Akko held back their gag reflexes at the sight they saw. The mess hall, a place where they all gathered together, a place with such happy memories, and place where they ate and bonded, was covered in blood. Flesh littered the ground everywhere. Body parts and parts of body parts decorated the floors and tables. A set of bloody footprints led to Jasminka, setting in front of the window with something in her lap.

_ “I know we can’t forget the past. _

_ You can’t forget love and pride. _

_ Because of that, it’s killing me inside.” _

On one of the tables sat the severed head of Sucy, still smiling with her trademark grin. Diana and Akko carefully stepped towards Jasminka, only stop once they saw that she was petting Constanze’s severed head in her lap.

“...Jasa?” asked Akko.

“She butchered her,” said Jasminka, continuing her actions and maintaining her usual happy. “So I butchered her back.” She continued to hum her song.

“Jasminka, we have to go. Everyone else is gone and we need to barricade ourselves in the command center,” said Diana. “It’s no longer safe anywhere. We have to go!”

“This was her favorite song, you know?” said Jasminka. “Constanze was never good at singing, so I learned it for her.” She flashed them a sad smile. “Too bad she never got to hear it. I couldn’t save her.” Jasminka picked up her plasma cutter and turned it on.

Akko’s eyes flashed in panic. “Diana, we have to go!” She grabbed her and started to pull.

“We’re not leaving her!” shouted the Captain, struggling against Akko’s hold.

_ “It all _

_ Returns _

_ To nothing,”  _ sang Jasminka, bringing the cutter to the window.

_ “It all comes _

_ Tumbling down, _

_ Tumbling down, _

_ Tumbling down.” _

“Jasminka!” screamed Diana as Akko finally pulled her through the door and closed it. The two could only watch in horror as the glass broke and flooded the room with the unstoppable force of water. The blood and bits washed away as Jasminka was carried away. Akko forcefully pulled Diana’s gaze away from the window so she wouldn’t see her body get crushed by the water pressure. Although they wanted to cry, the sounds of snarls and footsteps alerted them.

Standing at the edge of the hallway were humanoid figures. They all wore high-pressure dive suits, but their faceplates were smashed, revealing the tendrils hanging from their mouths. In front of them all stood Amanda, chunks of her flesh missing yet still standing with colorless eyes and tendrils dripping venom.

“Run!” screamed Akko, firing a shotgun blast into the crowd.

Diana snapped out of her sadness and began to move, dragging Akko behind her. Every corner, they seemed to run into more infected. While they gunned down whatever stood in their way, they couldn’t bring themselves to kill Lotte, Barbara, Hannah, or Amanda when they saw them. All they could do was run and run and run and run and run-

“Akko! Take a breath!”

Akko collapsed to the floor, the banging on the command center door growing louder. They made it, and it didn’t look like the doors would give way anytime soon. She tore off her combat armor and heaved.

“Drink this,” said Diana, handing Akko a water bottle. Akko, in her usual fashion, gulped it too fast and began to cough.

“I’ve already sent a distress signal out,” said Diana, typing away at a console. “I’ve warned them to bring as many weapons as possible.”

“Uh, Diana?”

“We have enough food and water to survive for a few days.”

“Diana?”

“If we reinforce the windows and doors, we should be just fine-”

“Diana!”

“What?!” screamed Diana, her hair frazzled and her eyes narrow in panic and anger.

Akko said nothing. She only held up her hand to reveal what she had coughed up: A strange, greenish-brown liquid. The same liquid that all the infected were secreting.

“No…” said Diana, stumbling to Akko. “No...no no no no no.”

“Diana-”

“Please no! Akko! Please don’t leave me! Why?!”

Tears finally broke past Diana’s eyes and she threw herself into Akko’s arms. She cried, pulling herself as close as she could to her.

“This is all my fault! Everything! I never should’ve taken this assignment! I should’ve studied the artifacts closer! I should’ve made sure everyone was not alone at all times!”

“It’s not your fault,” said Akko, stroking Diana’s hair this time.

“It is!”

“I know it’s not!”

“And how do you know?!” Diana shouted, pulling her head up to reveal her raw eyes and tear soaked face, with pain and sadness evident in every feature.

“It’s that stupid artifact! Whatever was whispering to me must’ve whispered to Sucy. It must’ve whispered to Hannah! It drove them all insane!” Akko held onto Diana’s shoulders. “None of this is your fault!”

Diana blinked, and her breathing slowed. “When did you get so wise?”

“My thoughts feel clearer,” proclaimed Akko with a smile. “It’s the clearest it’s...been...in…” A horrified expression took over Akko. “If the rescue team gets here-”

“Then they could be affected by the artifact as well!” finished Diana, sitting up. “They can’t come here. They have to stay away!”

Right as Diana went to go modify the message, Akko stopped her. “You can’t! If they don’t come here, you’ll never be saved! You’ll be trapped with no way out!”

“And what’s the problem with that?” asked Diana.

“Are you listening to yourself?” asked Akko, growing worried and frustrated. “You’ll die down here with me! And you have to live on-”

Diana interrupted Akko by smashing her lips on hers. It was painful, it was clumsy, but it was real. Under any other circumstance, Akko would be on top of the world. Unfortunately, all that took hold of her was fear. When Diana finally pulled away, Akko was in tears.

“Why? You...you just killed yourself!” she cried, pushing Diana away. “You’ve infected yourself!” She began to shake uncontrollably before Diana held her head with both hands.

“Do you know the rest of the lyrics to that song?”

“...I do,” said Akko, remembering the show she watched when she was little.

“Then sing it with me.”

Once both girls steadied their breathing, they began to sing.

_ “It all returns to nothing _

_ I just keep letting me down _

_ Letting me down _

_ Letting me down.” _

Akko wanted to scream that Diana had nobody to blame, especially not herself, but the two continued.

_ “In my hearts of hearts, _

_ I know that I could never love again. _

_ I’ve lost everything. _

_ Everything. _

_ Everything that matters to me, _

_ Matters in this world.” _

Somehow, Akko understood. The sub and its crew meant everything for Diana. Now that they were dead, there was nothing left for Diana. But most importantly…

“You love me?” asked Akko, breathlessly. Diana, who had since stood up and modified the message, turned around and walked back towards her.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t die down here with you,” said Diana, smiling softly. “A Captain always goes down with her ship, and since everything and everyone I love is dying, it’s only right that I die with them.” She took both of Akko’s hands into her own. “With you. Because you, Akko Kagari, are so amazing, so talented, so beautiful, that I know I will never love again.”

With that, the two shared one final kiss, trapped forever in their submarine grave.

  
  


* * *

Omake:

“Well, that got dark really fast,” said Amanda, pulling her headset off.

All nine girls had set up a LAN party in the Blue Team’s room. Nine computers and screens sat on a large table with one message reading on every screen:  **ROUND OVER**

“Mhmm,” said Constanze.

“Aww, did my singing touch your heart?” asked Jasminka as she pulled the girl into a hug.

“You freaking started it Sucy!” said Barbara, standing up and pointing. “We were so close to winning this, and you just had to poison Lotte!”

“I agree. Why did you do that?” asked the blonde, genuinely curious over her friend’s reasoning.

“Eh. I felt like roleplaying,” shrugged Sucy. “It was getting boring. You should be more concerned about Jasminka or Hannah.”

“You freaking cut Constanze to pieces!” shouted Akko.

“Hannah literally stabbed Amanda in the back and whispered some fucked up love stuff. Jasminka butchered me back and killed herself by cutting the window open,” countered Sucy. “I’m not even gonna get started on Diana and Akko’s love RP.”

“Well, I thought it was very sweet that my amazing girlfriend would stay and die with me!” pouted Akko.

“And I think it was very sweet that you were willing to stay behind and die while letting me live on,” said Diana, holding one of Akko’s hands.

“Ew! Lewd!” cried Barbara and Lotte.

There were a series of arguments on who did what until...

“Shall we play another round?” asked Jasminka.

“Sure. I’m down,” said Amanda.

“Mhmm,” nodded Constanze.

“Fine,” said Barbara and Hannah.

Sucy grinned evilly.

Lotte looked nervous but nodded anyway.

“Of course,” said Diana, already preparing to play again.

Akko smiled. It felt nice to play a game with all of her friends.

Unknowingly, someone turned the “Traitors” option on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on an indie game, and what started as a fun story of the hijinks you can get up to in the game turned into about 5k words of horror and blood. Expect future chapters or installments to be happier.
> 
> It all comes  
> Tumbling Down  
> Tumbling Down  
> Tumbling Down


End file.
